The invention relates to changing of viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player, more particularly relates to an apparatus and method for changing parental control codes for a digital versatile disc (DVD) player in which the player automatically blocks out the changing of the previous viewing restriction level by unauthorized persons.
Conventionally, parental control system allows the viewing restriction level to be set in a disc player so that, when programs having various ratings are recorded on the disc, at the initial stage of playback, adolescents or children are kept from viewing programs for adults.
However, if a program which is not suitable for adolescents or children to view is erroneously set as a level or rating version for adolescents or children, since there is no way to change the ratings version, adolescents or children may be exposed to some of the contents of a program which exceed an allowed level limit.
To overcome the above problem, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for changing the viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player. The apparatus and method must be capable of preventing unauthorized changing of an allowed viewing restriction level and preventing adolescents or children from viewing some of the contents of a program that exceed the allowed level limit by allowing the viewing restriction level to be changed only by verification of a password data input when the changing of a previously set restriction level for playing programs is requested.
To achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of an apparatus for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the apparatus is provided with a video processing means for processing video signals which include ratings codes detected from a disc; a data input means for inputting a command for entering into a mode for changing a previously set restriction level for the ratings codes output from the video processing means, and for inputting password data and data for changing the previously set restriction level; a memory means for storing preset password data as reference password data; and a contol means for determining whether the mode for changing the viewing restriction level is selected by the command entered from the data input means, for comparing the password data input from the data input means with the preset password data stored in the memory means, and for allowing the viewing restriction level to be changed if both are the same.
According to another aspect of an apparatus for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the apparatus is provided with a video processing means for processing video signals which include ratings codes detected from a disc; a data input means for input of a command for entering into a mode for changing the previously set viewing restriction level for the ratings codes output from the video processing means, and for input of password data and data for changing the previously set restriction level; an on-screen display means for output of a menu display including a menu for changing the viewing restriction level as on-screen video signals when the player enters into the changing mode; a video synthesizer for synthesizing the output video signals of said on-screen display means with the output video signals of the video processing means; a memory means for storing preset password data as reference password data; and a contol means for determining whether the mode for changing the viewing restriction level is selected by said command entered from the data input means, for comparing the password data input from the data input means with the preset password data stored in the memory means if the mode is selected, and making the video synthesizer display said on-screen menu for changing the viewing restriction level as synthesized video output if both password data are the same thereby allowing the viewing restriction level to be changed by the data input means.
According to still another aspect of an apparatus for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the apparatus is provided with a video processing means for processing video signals which include ratings codes detected from a disc; a password data input means for setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for the ratings codes output from the video processing means by entry into a mode for input of password data, and for inputting the password data; a data input means for input of data for changing the previously set viewing restriction level; a display means for displaying a menu for changing the viewing restriction level when the digital versatile disc player enters into the mode for changing the previously set viewing restriction level; a memory means for storing preset password data as reference password data; and a contol means for comparing the password data input from the data input means with the preset password data stored in the memory means when the mode for changing the previously set viewing restriction level is entered into, and for allowing the viewing restriction level to be changed by the data input means by making the display means display a menu for changing the viewing restriction level if both password data are the same.
According to further another aspect of an apparatus for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the apparatus is provided with a video processing means for processing video signals which include ratings codes detected from a disc; a password data input means for setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for the ratings codes output from the video processing means by entry into a mode for input of a password data, and for inputting the password data; a data input means for input of a data for changing the previously set viewing restriction level; an on-screen display means for output of a menu display including a menu for changing the viewing restriction level as on-screen video signals when the digital versatile disc player enters into the mode; a video synthesizer for synthesizing the output video signals of the on-screen display means with the output video signals of the video processing means; a memory means for storing preset password data as reference password data; and a contol means for comparing the password data input from the data input means with the preset password data stored in the memory means when the mode for changing the viewing restriction level is entered into, and for allowing the viewing restriction level to be changed by the data input means by making the video synthesizer display the on-screen menu for changing the viewing restriction level as the synthesized video output if both password data are the same.
According to an aspect of a method for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the method comprises the steps of setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for ratings codes detected from a disc, according to a command for entering into the mode from a first data input means; comparing password data input from a second data input means with preset password data stored in a memory means when the mode for changing the previously allowed viewing restriction level is entered thereby determining whether both password data are the same; and controlling a display means to display a menu for changing the previously set viewing restriction level and the viewing restriction level to be changed by a third data input means on the basis of the displayed menu if both password data are the same.
In the the above aspect of a method of this invention, the first, second, and third data input means may be the same means. Additionally, the first and second data input means may be the same means or the second and third data input means may be the same means. Further, the input of said password data may be performed on the basis of display of a password input menu.
According to another aspect of a method for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the method comprises the steps of setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for ratings codes detected from the disc by entering into a mode for input of password data from a first data input means; comparing the password data input from said first data input means with preset password data stored in a memory means thereby determining whether both password data are the same; and controlling a display means to display a menu for changing the previously set viewing restriction level and a second data input means to change the viewing restriction level on the basis of the displayed menu if both password data are the same.
According to still another aspect of a method for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the method comprises the steps of setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for ratings codes detected from a disc, according to a command for entering into the mode from a first data input means; comparing password data input from a second data input means with preset password data stored in a memory means thereby determining whether both password data are the same when the mode for changing the previously set viewing restriction level is set; and synthesizing an on-screen menu from an on-screen display means for changing the previously set viewing restriction level with video signals reproduced from the disc if both password data are the same, and displaying the synthesized signals; and changing the viewing restriction level by a third data input means on the basis of the displayed signals.
In the the above aspect of a method of this invention, the first, second, and third data input means may be the same means. Additionally, the first and second data input means may be the same means or the second and third data input means may be the same means. Further, the input of said password data may be performed on the basis of display of a password input menu.
According to further another aspect of a method for changing a viewing restriction level in a parental control system in a digital versatile disc player of this invention, the method comprises the steps of setting a mode for changing a previously set viewing restriction level for ratings codes detected a the disc by input of a password data from a first data input means; comparing the password data input from said first data input means with preset password data stored in a memory means thereby determining whether both password data are the same; and synthesizing an on-screen menu from an on-screen display means for changing the previously set viewing restriction level with video signals reproduced from the disc if both password data are the same, and displaying the synthesized signals; and changing the viewing restriction level by a second data input means on the basis of the displayed signals.